


Голос моря

by Leytenator



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "...для того чтобы найти нечто удивительное, необязательно отправляться в далекие земли. Иногда это можно обнаружить совсем близко"





	Голос моря

На плацу темно, хоть глаз выколи, и Армина слегка потряхивает: он прекрасно знает, что находиться вне казармы после отбоя строго запрещено и чревато неприятностями, не говоря уже о том, чтобы провести на улице полночи. Но он принял решение и, как бы его ни трясло, должен быть здесь. Просто потому, что должен.  
Раньше Армину верилось, что он должен совсем другие вещи: увидеть море, увидеть далекие неведомые земли, целые континенты, тысячи людей, которые только и ждут знакомства с ним. Море, конечно, увидеть хотелось больше всего.  
Армин прикрывает глаза, и на мгновение ему кажется, что он чувствует запах водорослей, слышит тихий, неспешный голос моря, отдаленный гулкий рокот, похожий на дыхание. Море упоительно живое, оно поет свои песни негромко, так что хочется зажмуриться еще крепче, напрячь слух, чтобы разобрать все слова этой вечной песни. Армин должен увидеть древние города и столетние чащобы, башни, касающиеся макушкой небес, и спорящие с ними высотой деревья, которые старше не только Армина, но и всего на земле. Такие деревья бывают, он уверен, стоит взобраться на них, и увидишь под собой весь мир.  
Голос моря становится громче, и Армин, не открывая глаз, идет на него, как будто в прибой вплелась сказочная песня легендарных сирен или приглушенный клекот гарпий. Армин видел их в книге. Не может такого быть, чтобы их не существовало на свете. Он найдет их. Обязательно найдет. Должен.  
Он идет на шум моря вслепую, на ощупь, и застывает на месте, открывая глаза медленно и неуверенно.  
— Что ты здесь забыл? — спрашивает Анни, и в ее хриплом тяжелом дыхании слышится голос северных волн и штормов. — Чего застыл? Проваливай.  
Армин видит, как блестят от пота ее лицо и плечи в тусклом свете луны и далеком отблеске фонарей у казармы. Видит, как она морщит нос и хищно щурит глаза. Она похожа на птицу.  
— Я пришел тренироваться, — отвечает он тихо, но уверенно, и Анни фыркает, откидывает с лица налипшие волосы и запрокидывает голову, перевязывая хвост туже. Армин смотрит, как по ее шее стекает капля пота, и думает, что не должен замечать таких мелочей ночью, в потемках, стоя на изрядном расстоянии. Но он видит.  
— Один? — она глядит одновременно угрюмо и с насмешкой.   
— Ты ведь тоже здесь одна.  
Анни смотрит на него не мигая, и Армин продолжает после короткого молчания:  
— Одному проще. Не надо никого просить за тобой присмотреть. Помочь. Так лучше — когда со всем можешь справиться сам. Когда никому ничего не должен.  
Разве древние мореплаватели тряслись от страха, отправляясь покорять дальние континенты, разве они просили каждого встречного о помощи? Нет, конечно, нет. Их глаза наверняка горели таким огнем, что корабль и команда находились сами собой. Есть люди, за которыми нельзя не пойти. Как Эрен. Как Микаса. Как тот, кем ему самому надо стать.  
— Одному проще, — глухо повторяет его слова Анни, и Армин вздрагивает от звука ее голоса, погруженный в свои мысли глубоко, как в тихую соленую воду. — Проще. Но не интересно.  
Ее улыбка прорезает лицо поперек, как трещина, резко и хищно; зубы влажно блестят в лунном свете, когда Анни бросается на него так же хищно и резко, как улыбается.  
Армин едва успевает отскочить в сторону, спотыкается и с размаху шлепается на землю.  
— Поднимайся, — командует Анни, застывая у его ног, и с мрачным лицом глядит сверху вниз.   
— Я думал, ты меня все равно ударишь, — говорит Армин, поднимаясь на ноги, и Анни снова фыркает.   
— Я же слабее тебя, — добавляет он, встав рядом с ней. — Гораздо слабее. Зачем тебе тратить время на то, чтобы со мной учиться драться?  
— Не драться, — Анни качает головой. — С тобой я буду учиться убивать.  
Шепот моря становится громче, в ушах гулко стучит кровь, и Армин сглатывает, пытаясь продышаться от накатившей паники, от которой сводит живот и трясутся колени. Он прикрывает глаза — за закрытыми веками встают высокие башни и вековые дубы, — и делает глубокий вдох. А потом шагает вперед и смотрит на Анни в упор.  
— Хорошо. Учись тому, что считаешь нужным. Я буду учиться тому, что нужно мне.  
— Падать на задницу?  
— Драться, — он сжимает кулаки, чтобы она не заметила, как дрожат пальцы. — Быть смелым. Чтобы за мной шли.  
— Куда? Убивать титанов? — чем-чем, а ее взглядом сейчас и вправду можно убить.  
— Я не хочу никого убивать, — качает головой Армин. — Я хочу плавать на корабле. По морю. Уплыть далеко. Туда, где убивать не надо.  
Анни смотрит на него непроницаемым взглядом, ее губы кривятся, и Армину кажется, что она сейчас снова отправит его на землю ударом под дых или простым щелчком, или сплюнет прямо ему на ботинки, развернется и уйдет. Или расхохочется в лицо — хотя никто никогда и не видел, чтобы она смеялась. По правде говоря, Армину хотелось бы на это посмотреть. Должно быть, это нечто поистине удивительное.  
Анни не делает ничего из этого.  
Она подходит к нему ближе, очень близко, вплотную, так что он видит, как от пота потемнели волосы на ее висках, как слиплись ресницы. Видит, что они длинные. И что злости или насмешки в ее глазах нет.  
— Когда сядешь на такой корабль, дай мне знать, — говорит она негромко, задевая горячим дыханием щеку, и Армин кивает, не зная, что сказать ей в ответ. Он отводит взгляд, чувствуя смятение, какого не ощущал даже пару минут назад, когда мог получить кулаком или ботинком в живот. Он кивает еще раз, и еще, и тогда Анни все-таки криво усмехается. В ее улыбке мелькает что-то совершенно непривычное и очень похожее на усталость. И непокой. — Может быть, я захочу поплыть с тобой. В сказочные земли, где убивать никого не надо.  
Она уходит, задержав ладонь на плече, мазнув по нему кончиками пальцев, и Армин долго стоит, потирая его, и смотрит в ночь, за горизонт, пока луна не начинает истлевать и не становится заметна зыбкая граница между небом и землей. Тогда он ежится в стылом предрассветном воздухе, разворачивается и идет к казармам, не думая, что там его ждет выговор. Он думает о море и о том, что побороть свои страхи можно и не раздавая удары воображаемому сопернику на холодном плацу ночь напролет.   
Он думает об Анни. Об Анни, стоящей на носу корабля и разговаривающей с морем негромким голосом северных вод — почему-то Армину кажется, что они легко найдут общий язык. Об Анни с усталой усмешкой на губах, у которых наверняка вкус соленой безбрежной свободы и простора.  
Еще он думает, что для того чтобы найти нечто удивительное, необязательно отправляться в далекие земли. Иногда это можно обнаружить совсем близко.


End file.
